Lee's youthful problem
by PervertPrince
Summary: Lee's been acting strange lately and Gai plans to find out why. Warning: Crack-ish youthful GaaLee shounen ai ahead!


There were a few grammer and punctuation problems so I've redone it. There are a few added things but not many.

Disclaimer: No own, duh.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Lee's youthful problem"**_

Lee has been acting really strange lately but no matter what Gai did, he just couldn't figure out what was up with his most youthful student! No matter what Gai did, he just couldn't get Rock Lee to open up to him like he used to so Gai went to his most youthful rival to see if he could help him with his most youthful student. Oh, how many youthful people he knew!

The crow nosed ninja found Kakashi walking into Ichiraku's with Iruka. He did his good guy pose and shouted, "My most youthful rival and the old sensei of my most youthful rival's students!" Kakashi froze when he heard that voice. Iruka gave him a sympathetic looks as Gai walked towards them. Kakashi sighed and reluctantly turned to meet his maker.

"Hello, Ga-"

But before Kakashi could even finish his name, the spandex man burst into manly tears of youth and began wailing.

"Oh, Kakashi! I don't know what to do about Lee! I fear I have grown apart from him! Oh, Kakashi! Please help!"

"Um…I'm not sure how I can help you with that, Ga-"

"But you must help me! You're so smart, my most youthful rival!"

"Well, thank you, Ga-"

"And you have such a way with words!"

"I'm not that good, Ga-"

"But you are!"

"Just shut up and let me finish speaking…GAI!"

Gai was taken aback by Kakashi's little outburst while Iruka just laughed and said, "My, Kakashi-kun, you must be the only person I know who gets angry when complimented."

He blushed and looked away from the laughing brunette leaving Gai a little confused saying, "Kakashi…kun? My, you two have become close!"

"Yes, we have. Now, I have no idea how I could help you. Why don't you just go look for Lee and talk to him yourself?" Kakashi suggested.

"I tried that, my most youthful rival, but it didn't work."

Gai began crying manly tears of youth again as he thought of how he had lost touch with Lee. Iruka took pity on him then said, "Just go to his apartment and speak with him, ok? I think a real heart to heart is all he needs. If something really is bothering him then all he truly needs is someone to talk to."

"That's a brilliant idea, Iruka! I should've spoken to you instead of my most youthful rival! Well, goodbye. I must go have a youthful talk with my most youthful student in his youthful home about his youthful problems!"

And after his little speech of youthfulness…he was off leaving Iruka chuckling and an annoyed Kakashi muttering something about middle aged men acting their age.

* * *

Gai knocked hurriedly on Lee's door and the sixteen year old Gai mini me was quite surprised when he opened the door a crack to find his sensei standing there.

"G-Gai-sensei! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I am here to have a youthful heart to heart with you like Iruka suggested. Um, Lee, why are you naked?"

Lee wasn't exactly completely naked. He was wearing a pair of boxers covered in pink bunnies and blue duckies. Those shorts were probably the most youthful thing about the two.

That's when a male's voice from inside said, "Lee, come back to bed. I'm lonely."

Lee's face went bright red as Gai gave him a weird look and then his sensei asked, "Who's that man in your home and why is he lonely and ordering you to go to bed?" Lee's face went redder still. That's when the strange man's voice spoke again.

"Lee? What are you doing? Seriously, whoever's at the door, tell them to go away! Now, please come back to bed."

Gai was now really confused as to why this person was so desperate to get Lee back inside and in bed. It was only five in the afternoon so surely he didn't want Lee to go to sleep, right?

Lee's face went even redder and then there was the sound of footsteps and then the voice spoke again but this time it was right on the other side of the door. "Lee, who is it?" Lee slowly opened the door wider and Gai's jaw dropped for standing before him was Gaara who wore even less than Lee with only a small white towel around his waist that went just to above his knees.

Now Gai was really confused.

"It's the youthful Kazekage! What are you doing here, Gaara-sama? Taking a shower?"

"No."

"But your hair's wet."

"I had a shower but only after our…activities." He gave Lee a sly look making the duckie shorts wearing boy blush even more! Hard to believe that was even possible though with his face was as red as the kage's hair.

"What activities are you talking about? Were you playing Twister? That's something that makes one sweat enough to shower! I think."

"Twister? Yes. I suppose you could say we were playing Twister. There was definitely a lot of sweating and limbs intertwined."

"That's fantastic! I'm glad my most youthful student has made friends with the youthful Kazekage. Well, I think it's best if I leave you two alone to get back to Twister. Bye!"

Gia turned and left. A smirk crossed Gaara's face as he said, "Well, Lee? Want to carry on playing Twister?"

Lee laughed as Gaara took his hand and led him back inside.

* * *

The next day Gai was walking happily down the road when he saw Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura and Sai walking out of Ichiraku's. He waved cheerily at the group and Naruto said, "Hey, I heard you were having problems with Lee."

"Ah, yes! No need to worry, he's become good friends with the Kazekage so I doubt there will be anymore problems. They were playing Twister."

The lot gave him confused looks when he said Lee had been playing Twister with Gaara. Gaara had always seemed more of a Monopoly man.

That's when Rock Lee and Gaara themselves came strolling down the street. Naruto grinned at them and said, "So…you guys like to play Twister?"

"No. We like to have sex and mess with Gai's mind," Gaara said in a cool tone causing everyone to go WTF?

After getting over the initial shock, Naruto burst into laughter, Iruka blushed, Kakashi looked away, Sai smiled innocently, Sakura got a nosebleed and Gai burst into manly tears of youth for the third time in two days.

"Woah, Lee, never thought you were the player type," Naruto said.

Gaara shook his head and held onto Lee's hand. "We're not simply fooling around, Naruto. We're an item and we both care greatly for one another."

Everyone went awe but then Gai shouted, "Lee! Is this why you've been acting so strangely lately?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

"Oh, Lee! Why didn't you tell me you had found your most special person and that it was Gaara-sama?"

"I was worried about what you'd do if I told you I was, you know, gay."

"I couldn't care less what you were, Lee! Just tell me…you are the man, right?"

Gaara sighed then said, "You wish."

Gai's face went stone cold as he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Twenty miles away...

Kisame and Itachi sat under a tree when they heard a shout of NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. They looked around with confused faces, shrugged it off and both went back to eating their dango.


End file.
